A Year Later
by higherthanlove22
Summary: It's a year later after that truth and dare day. Things have changed and new threats have surfaced. The life of CHB is at stake, along with some fellow campers. Will things ever remain the same again? Squeal to "Truth or Dare?"
1. Chapter 1

**YAY SQUEAL TIME. Sorry about the wait. I had written the first few chapters of this story down, but lost the notebook. I found it today though so new story! I decided to do "A Year Later." It is the squeal after all. I will be doing the other stories though so don't be sad that I didn't write them. Once I'm out of school with is June 8****th****, I will start writing the other story options I left and finish the other story I have up. But for now, I will just be writing chapters to this story and the other one I have up. Enjoy though! (Also is anyone out there a One Direction fan. I just saw the music video for "More Than This." Asasdfbdfj)**

_**A Year Later**_

"_Things change. People change. No one is the same person they were a month ago."_

_Gabby_

Sweat dripped down my forehead as I ran as fast as I could. I could the person behind me and tried to speed up. Hands grabbed the back of my shirt and I let out a scream. The person pushed me up against the wall, holding a knife to my throat. My breath was heavy and jagged. My eyes flashed to the person. Blond hair. Green eyes. But, they weren't the same green eyes I knew. The green eyes were filled with confusion and hatred. Matthew.

My gray eyes shot open and I sat up straight, my heart beating rapidly. Oh gods, oh gods. I swallowed and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. My hands shook as I stood up from my bed in the Athena Cabin. A nightmare. Another damn nightmare. It couldn't be true though. Matthew was safe at camp here. Nothing could get to him.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was four thirty a.m. Okay, no way was I going back to sleep after that nightmare. It was like the second one this week. I threw my hair into a low bun and quietly walked outside of the Athena Cabin. I needed to calm down and relax. But it seemed hard to relax nowadays. I smelled the familiar scent of the ocean air and smiled. The beach. The beach was the only place where I could really think actually. I sat down on the sand, feeling the sand in between my toes even though I was wearing flip flops. I closed my eyes and thought of everything that had happened the past two months.

_ "Nico! Stop it!" I yelled as giggles escaped my mouth as continued to tickle my side. Nico laughed his cute laugh and stopped. I sat up, brushing the brown hair out of my eyes. Nico grinned and wrapped an arm around me. I leaned into his side as he walked me back to my cabin. The bonfire had ended a few minutes ago and everyone was walking back. Summer would end soon. It was the beginning of August. Not like it mattered though; I was a year-rounder. Nico just shadow traveled here and there at times, going to the Underworld and what not. Nico pulled me into his arms as we reached my cabin. If you didn't get the clue now, Nico and I are dating. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Nico asked me, raising an eyebrow. I nodded as he leaned down to kiss me. Gods I could never get used to how he kissed me. I kissed him back, his rough lips against my soft ones. Suddenly, Nico was pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw Percy there, Annabeth next to him grinning._

"_No kissing. I know you think you all look cute kissing, but it's nasty in public. Sorry to be such a cockblock though Nico," Percy told Nico with a small grin. Nico rolled his eyes and mumbled something. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek._

"_See you tomorrow Nicole!" I shouted over my shoulder as I walked into the cabin._

"_Gods dammit Gabby! It's freaking Nico. Well, see you tomorrow George!" Nico shouted. I rolled my eyes and laid out on my bed. The door was still open. I looked up and a pair of green eyes stood out. Matthew. He saw me looking at him and held the gaze for a bit before walking off. I wish I knew what to say to him. But what can you say to the person with a broken heart?_

My eyes opened again, feeling someone behind me. I turned and saw Matthew. He looked the same, just a year older. Well, that truth and dare day was a year ago. Now we were both done with high school. We were both 17. Both of us grew up too fast though. Time flew by fast without meaning too.

Matthew looked at me with the same green eyes. He still seemed different. His blond hair was messed up a bit. It reminded me of Niall's hair from One Direction. **[Best description I could think of. Carry on]** Matthew's jaw line was more pronounced and he seemed more fit and muscular. But his green eyes stood out, even in the darkness. Without a word, Matthew sat down next to me, playing with the sand.

"I miss you Gabs," Matthew said suddenly, looking up at me. I nodded, looking away. I felt so bad. It seemed that I had been ignoring him for a whole year as I dated Nico. It wasn't like I didn't want him around; it was just hard. New things were coming and the world was changing.

"I know," I whispered softly to him, looking back at him. I swallowed down fear or whatever I was feeling at the moment. Summer was starting again and campers would be coming in today for the summer.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. It-it's just been busy and everything. I miss you too. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you again," I choked out, a few tears falling. Without question, Matthew wrapped me in a hug and rubbed my back. He knew what I was talking about. Matthew and I had been friends since we were small. It was fate that we were both demigods. But, back two years ago, Matthew had gotten into a really bad fight with a hellhound. I was unmanageable those days. But no, I wasn't losing him again. Not again. I went through that feeling once. I rather not share that experience again.

"I know. It has been crazy," Matthew said, finally pulling away. I nodded, wiping the tears away. Matthew smiled, something he hasn't done in a long time. He stood up, helping me up as well.

"How about this summer, we promise to hang out more and not let one thing get in between us. Deal?" Matthew asked me, sticking a hand out. I laughed a bit and shook his hands. That deal sounded so good back then. If only I knew what was coming, I would have never made that damn deal.

**I wanted that to be longer, but I don't have a lot of time. Sorry! I'll update this weekend though. Or tomorrow. Depends on how much school work I have loves. Also, let this happen after all the Son of Neptune and shiz because I'm too lazy to add that in. Yeah, so like, no Gaia. She's gone in this story. Gabby and Matthew are both 17. Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, and Katie are 18 or 19. Piper, Leo, and Jason are the same age as Gabby and Matthew. I'm not in the mood to calculate the math now. If someone wants to, they can. If you can figure out all of the ages, just PM me it and I'll fix it. Sorry if there are mistakes. I don't have time to check it and keep it as is. Nothing that I thought of so far that I need. If I think of something, I'll just put it in the next chapter. Review my babies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE! Okay it's like midnight and I'm writing. Whatever. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Whoo!**

_Gabby_

Things actually went back to normal at camp. New campers came in. Nubs as Travis and Connor liked to call them. Or in their sinister minds, new people to prank. I sighed and ran a hand through my long brown hair. I know, shocking right? I was the only Athena child with dark hair. I was by the lake again, putting away left over canoes from the canoe race earlier. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me as someone kissed my neck. I smiled lightly. That could only be one person. Nico. I turned around with a small smile on my face. Nico grinned, his dark eyes gleaming. His silky, dark, shaggy hair was in his eyes a bit. I actually hadn't seen Nico since the begging of June. Now it was the last week of June.

Nico leaned down and kissed me on my lips. We didn't even need to talk to say 'I love you' or 'I missed you'. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer. I would love to say the moment lasted, but no. Guess who ruins everything? The damn Stoll brothers. Another pair of arms pulled me from Nico.

"Whoo! Lover boy's getting some! Maybe I can try," Travis grinned, making kissy faces as his arms hung loosely around my waist. I rolled my eyes and pushed Travis away. Connor laughed and jumped from a tree, grinning from ear to ear.

"Damn Gabby. Your boobs got bigger," Connor remarked, smirking. Nico rolled his eyes and gave Connor a look.

"Hands off my girlfriend," Nico said with a small smile. He knew the Stolls really didn't mean any of it. They were sons of Hermes. What would you expect?

I watched as Travis and Connor both rolled their eyes.

"Gods Nico. It's always Gabby this and Gabby that. NICO'S IN LOVE!" Travis yelled, throwing his arms in the air. Connor grabbed Travis by the waist, spinning him around.

"Oh Nico I love you so much. Kiss me darling," Connor said to Travis, obviously trying to intimate Nico and me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Travis and Connor pretended to be us. Oh gods, I hope we really didn't look like that. I didn't know what to do with these Stoll boys anymore.

"C'mon guys, stop-," I didn't get to finish before a scream was heard. For a moment, we were all paralyzed with fear. Then I moved first. I ran to where I thought I heard the scream. Nico was right behind me.

"Gabby stay here," Nico said, almost begging me, grabbing my arm. I shook my head.

"Nico, just let me go."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine!" I snapped at him, getting angry. Nico rolled his eyes and let go of my arm sighing.

"Alright, let's go. Travis and Connor just don't stand there like the two idiots you are!" Nico yelled at them before dragging me along.

"We aren't idiots! But Connor is one!" Travis yelled to Nico, finally catching up to us. Connor was far behind, panting and out of breath. We finally made it to the Big House where a group of campers were gathered. They were all whispering and looking toward the top of the hill that were the borders of camp.

"What's going on?" Nico asked, his eyebrows furrowed together. No one said anything. Someone was cussing up and storm and pushing people as well. Percy. Percy's face was in pure confusion.

"What happened?" Percy asked us as Connor stood next to his brother gasping.

"Dear gods I hate running," Connor muttered, leaning on Travis's shoulder.

"Get your sweaty butt off of me!"

"Excuse me Travis. I thought my sweat delighted you."

"I swear—"

"Shut up!" I hissed at both of them. They were both quiet at my reaction. Percy and Nico were talking. I couldn't make out the words due to the commotion of the group of campers that had gathered. Idea time. I quietly slipped away from the boys and made my way to the front. Campers were by Thalia's Pine Tree, watching. I looked over and saw what the campers saw. Monsters. The only reason they hadn't gotten in was because of the magic fleece which Peleus was guarding. He hissed at the two monsters, wrapping himself around the fleece. He was only worried about the fleece then the campers. Gee, thanks lizard. Everyone was talking and whispered as the monster crawled back and forth.

Shoot that monster looked scary. It looked like a serpent-tailed bird. It hissed like a snake and moved like one even though it had the legs of a bird. The monsters' head was adorned with a bright white marking on its head. It was sort of like a diadem. When it moved, it advanced with its middle raised high. I don't know why it would move like that when it had two freaking legs. Suddenly, my breath caught in my through when I remembered what it was. It was a Basilisk. No wonder no one went near it. Basilisk's killed everything it touched and practically breathed one. I watched as it moved more, the grass underneath it shivering up and dying. And it was spreading. I watched with weary eyes as the dead grass spread out more towards camp. That thing could kill camp without even getting in.

I looked around. No one was doing anything. Nothing. So they all rather let camp die. Great. I rubbed my bracelet and my sword slid into my hands. If no one was going to kill it, then I was. I quietly stepped outside of the border and got a head rush when you stand up too fast. I wasn't even near the monster and it had already affected me. Suddenly, it heard me when I stepped on a twig and hissed, turning around. The monster being half-bird, it poofed out it wings and hissed at me, advancing on me.

"Gabby!" Someone screamed. It sounded like Jason. I could hear another girl scream. That was probably Piper.

"Gabby what are you doing!" I heard a voice shout. I looked over my shoulder and saw Matthew pushing through the crowd to get to me. I was about to say something when suddenly the wind was knocked out of me and I pushed to the ground. I landed with a grunt as my head hit the ground hard. I blinked a few times and saw Jason on top of me, eyeing me.

"Thank me later babe," Jason said to me before getting off of me and helping me up. I guess the monster had lunged at me when I had looked at Matthew. The bird-serpent hissed at us. Jason took out his roman sword thing and went off into the air.

"Thanks for leaving me here!" I yelled as the monster approached me. I rolled to the side, the monster missing me by an inch. I could feel the heat of whatever poison it had on its skin on my leg. I muttered some ungrateful things as I stood up, about to attack when someone pulled me back.

"Gabby what the hell are you doing!" Nico shouted at me, obvisoulsy angry. I pushed him away.

"Trying to save my home! What does it look like?" I said to him, returning my attention back to Jason and walking back towards the monster again. Suddenly, a million arrows seem to come out of nowhere. Jason and I hit the groun as the arrows hit the monster. It hissed one more time as it turned to dust. Jason grinned and turned to me, giving me a high five before helping me stand up. Nico still looked upset with me and wrapped an arm around me, making sure not to let me go.

"Let's get back inside of camp," Nico muttered, looking at the grass. Well, half of the grass on the hill was dead thanks to the monster. At least it had stopped spreading. Nico and I walked back into the borders of camp with Jason right behind us.

"Gabby! Are you alright?" A voice asked me. I turned and blinked a few times, realized it was Matthew. His green eyes were filled with concern and sweat was beaded on his forehead.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine why?" I told Matthew confused. He opened his mouth to say something when Jason suddenly stumbled from behind us and fell to the ground.

"Jason!" Piper yelled, rushing over to his side. Her brown hair had two braids in it as usual. Apollo campers rushed over to him. Nico gave me a confused look and I just shrugged. But then suddenly I didn't feel so good. I gripped Nico's arm tightly to keep me from falling over.

"Nico, I don't feel good," I mumbled to him slightly, suddenly feeling hot.

"Gabby? Gabby!" Nico yelled, his arm tightening around me as my knees buckled. I felt a cool hand on my forehead. Matthew.

"It's that monster. It kills anything it touches and it spreads. Jason and Gabby were out there on sometime. Thank god for the fleece otherwise everyone would be dead by now," Matthew said to Nico. I don't Nico gave a damn about that now. Neither did I at the moment. I felt my eyes close as I slumped against Nico as the world went black.

**Tell me what you think! Review!**


End file.
